


My Best Friend's First Love

by Riceball02



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceball02/pseuds/Riceball02
Summary: Adrien Agreste has never been to public school. Supposedly he should be getting his soulmate tattoo, but then, he meets Marinette.Sorry, no heros.





	1. The Begining

" Hey did you get your tattoo?"

When you turn 16, supposedly you were to get a tattoo that resembled your soulmate.

I, Adrien Agreste had supposedly just gotten my tattoo.

" Sorry, I can't find it" I replied, " mind coming over to help me?" I checked the mirror, looking for a sign that I had any markings at all. A soulmate was something I always dreamed of. A person you were meant to be with. A person that would stay by your side till death. If I didn't have one, I'd go mad.

" 'course man, I'll be there in five" Nino answers as he hung up the phone. I had just turned 16 and still could'n go to public school. Instead, I stayed home as my father's puppet. It was demeaning yet, I didn't have much of a choice being a famous model for the one and only Gabriel Agreste, the most famous designer of France. You must have had heard of him somewhere, Not that I'm bragging of course.

" Dude, show me" Nino laughed as he ran through my front doors. He pulled off my shirt saying,

" No homo but, you're fit"

I stand in front of the mirror and I notice his eyes widen.

"Nothing here bro, sorry," he says and my eyes drop to the ground like a rain shower.

" I'll be alone forever" I mumble. Luckily, Nino didn't hear with his headphone rested around his neck.

"So" * Ahem " I want you to meet my friend," Nino said. His cheeks redden as he spoke.

" The girl you like?" I responded while slipping my black T-shirt over my head. Nino's eyes shifted nervously.

" Yeah, you guys would be great friends" he added, facing the other way. looking around the empty hallway, I notice my father's presence was missing.

" Sure"

**NINO'S VERY SHORT POV:**

I saw it.

A peachy pink cherry blossom, sitting on Adrien's spine.

**Adrien's Pov:**

It was a phenomenal spring day. Children galloped in the park and the Carasol played it's traditional tune.

" Heyo!" a high-pitched voice shouts as a small girl jumps onto Nino's back. His body thrusts forward as he laughs exuberantly.

"Meet my boy," Nino said as the girl land on the ground. She had bluebell eyes and night sky hair. Her smile could light up all of France.

" Hello Nino's boy!" she giggled. They lightly shoved each other by the shoulder as I waved politely and show my signature smile. But then, I noticed a marking on her lower thigh. A paw print with a neon green outline. I thought back to my room where I had a gigantic poster covering one whole wall. The poster had a cartoon face of a black cat with green eyes, but I doubt it was me. Everyone likes cats. Or at least I hope.

" I am Marinette, your local bakery girl" She introduced herself with a cheeky wink.

" Adrien, your local face," I said. It wasn't wrong, my face was pretty much everywhere. She looked very confused until Nino whispered in her ear. Next thing I heard was,

" WHAT!" screaming from her mouth. She nearly fell over but Nino grabbed her arm to steady her balance. "Gabriel Agreste is my hero! My muse! I can't believe I didn't know he had a son" Her voice softened yet, many people still stared at the psychotic girl. " I'm not fangirl enough!" I still hadn't said much to this girl. She was loud, hyper and amusing. How refreshing.

**Author's Note:**  
This is the beginning of my story, the story of romance and destiny...the story of soulmates that were looking for something. Something to fulfill their lives.


	2. Getting to Know Her

**Adrien's Pov:**

" Happy Birthday Adrien!" Marinette said while handing Nino and I each a _pain_ _au_ _chocolat_ ( a pastry that is flaky like a croissant and has chocolate inside). Slowly, I tried to take a bite out of it without getting crumbs everywhere but, that obviously didn't work.

" Did you find out who your soulmate is yet?" Marinette questioned as I stuffed my face. I tried to answer but, I just choked on my food. She quickly brought a water bottle to my face and I chugged it down.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and stared down at her. " sorry" I apologized while awkwardly coughing. She shakes her head in disapproval. The bakery was welcoming. It smelled of sugar and lavender.

" oh dudes, I've got to go," Nino said while checking his phone. I looked at him suspiciously and so did Marinette.

" Well alright, later Nino" Marinette replied. I turned around to follow Nino but, Marinette grabbed my arm.

" Why don't you stay?" She asked. Nino gave me a thumbs up as he snuck out. What was that about?

" If you are comfortable about that," I say, and with that, a slight giggle escapes her pursed lips.

*

We talked for hours about her designs, with eyes gleamed in brazenness.

" And Alya was my best friend but, once again her parents moved away" Marinette continued while sipping her tea. " Her parents move every year so she's sorta stuck with being the newbie". I nod in agreement even though I have no idea what being a 'Newbie' is like.

" she brought me to Nino which I'm very grateful for" She boasted, looking out the window.

" Is Nino your soulmate?" I ask, anxious for an answer.

"No," she says bluntly. Disappointment spread across her once, sweet smile.

" Nino is not my soulmate and I don't have feelings for him and that doesn't matter, We will be together forever " she whispers just enough so I can hear. " no one would ever associate Nino with a paw" Her laugh is fake but, I let that slide.

" It's not just a paw" I mumbled " It's a cat paw because of the overall shape of the canine paw is oval, while the overall shape of the feline paw is circular".

" Oh... um, okay" Marinette stuttered.Her pigtails flew up as she jumped and I threw my hands onto the chair,  before it could fall.

" My Geo Test, dang it!" She yelled while running past the door, behind the counter. I'm cringing so much right now, I'm probably just some creepy cat lady to her...

 


	3. The Friendship Thing

**Marinette's Pov:**

He was a nice guy, I suppose, but I wanted to know more about him, like why he didn't talk much, what is it like to be the son of a famous designer and who's his soulmate? He's so quiet and such a great listener, but I can be a great listener too. I can learn more about him if I really try.

It was a Monday morning and I completely forgot to sleep. I am one of the world's best procrastinators. Well isn't this incredibly healthy...

Walking into class, I realized I was on time because who needs to wake up if you were already awake. I sat in my normal seat when a ray of sunshine blasted through the door. Oh wait, that's just Adrien.

_Wait What?_

He waves at me and smiles. I think he can hear the gasp coming from me. Nino calmly walk into the class with his headphones on and his hands in his hoodie.

"Hey Mari" Nino says while patting my head. Smiling, I look up to him and next thing I know he's sitting next to Adrien.  I turn my head and look back at them. Nino's arm is around Adrien's shoulder. Why am I so excited to have him here?

                                 -                                   

After class, Nino links his arm in mine and Adrien walks beside him as if he's trying to avoid me. His cheeks heat up when I waved to him. Gosh, he's so adorable. Not in a weird way. who am I kidding I can be weird, it's my own head anyways!

**Adrien's Pov:**

Her blue bell eyes sparkled everywhere she went. I loved being around her. Her passion and kind words could make me flustered in a second.

 Hypothetically , if I happen to fall for Marinette would I lose both of my only friends? Should I even consider her my friend? Maybe I'm going too far. Maybe she thinks I'm just some pretty face. 

Maybe I am.

Have I already fallen in love with my friend's first love?

...Wow I suck at this whole "friendship thing"

 

 


	4. I'm Not Jealous

**Adrien's Pov:**

I'm not jealous.

Nino, Marinette and I were hanging out at her house. Nino's arm wrapped around her. 

_What would happen if that was me?_

If I had her in my arms, if I had met her first...If she was my soulmate. Marinette motions her hands towards me as face pops onto the screen.

" Hey, guys!" She exclaimed as Marinette grows a childish smile.

" Alya! We miss you so much!" Nino says. His face lights up as Alya's face flushes.And Marinette  slowly drift away from the conversation. 

Maybe Nino likes her or maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe, I'm getting my hopes up. Suddenly, Marinette rolled her chair towards me and my heart already begins to race.

" Sorry about them, they get really deep in conversations" Marinette whispers. Almost instantaneously, my face heat up more than ever before. " Personally, I think they like each other" She continued.

"I'm too happy for them to be jealous"

**Marinette's Pov:**

Alya was happy. Even If it wasn't because of me.

Nino was happy. It didn't need to be me.

I glance back at my phone and see a blue headphone tattoo peaking out of her flannel sleeve.

**Adrien's Pov:**

If only I was as mature as her but, I'm not.

I accept that I am jealous.

**Author's Note**

Sorry, I kept switching the Pov.

Okay , have a good day!


	5. This is Our Secret

Nino left early again which seemed suspicious. Just as that happened the lights went out.

" Sorry Adrien but, I can't let you out" Marinette explained, while lighting flashed outside the window causing Adrien shiver.

" Let's play a game!" Marinette suggests.

" Sure"   
Marinette pulls out a deck of cards. They played Palace for a while and neither of them talked till the last three cards.

"What!? You totally cheated!" Marinette yelped. She pouts while Adrien does a victory dance with his arms. Abruptly, Marinette's phone beeps and she looks over.

" We have internet!" She exclaimed. Her eyes shine in the dark as she swerves into her pink chair.

Her fingers dances along the keyboard until a thunder clap booms throughout the room.

" EEK" she screamed and legit flew off the chair. The next thing they knew, she was on top of him on the floor.

" Are you okay?" Marinette whispered. She looks into his eyes worryingly, as their faces inched closer.

"Yeah"  He murmurs. Their lips peck each other for a second. When both of them realized what happened, they violently push away and dissonance rose into the room.

" Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry" Marinette shouts. Slapping her hand onto her mouth, the stench of guilt invaded the room.

He kissed his best friend's first love...and he didn't even hate it.

"Marinette" He whispers " Let's just keep this between you and I, okay?" she nods excessively, in approval.

"This is our secret"

**Author's Note:**

Did you think this was too cheesy? I kind of liked it. I should probably write longer chapters, though.

Have a great day, dumplings!


	6. My Promise

**Marinette's Pov:**

Surprisingly it wasn't so awkward, or at least I didn't feel awkward. I felt that we were getting closer. But, what was awkward, was being around Nino. I felt like it was wrong to pretend nothing happened. I was thinking that Nino might be trying to set us up. He always leaves Adrien and I alone. Maybe I'm just making it up in my head. I think I should talk to him but, not a word about the kiss. It's our secret, after all.

It was the weekend so Nino and I decided to go to Adrien's house for a Study session. Adrien let us in willingly. His electric green eyes beamed as he opened the door and the corner of his lips curled inwards. He definitely is his father's son.

" I'll go get you guys some refreshments!" Adrien said exuberantly as he walked out. I knew I could tell Nino then and there but, my nerves started acting up. Butterflies whirled inside my stomach.

" Nino" I blurted out. His head spun towards me in confusion. " I think we should cut the act" I continued. His eyes widen.

" I know you like Alya and I know you've been trying to set Adrien and I up" I explained as his face grew pale.

" I wasn't trying to set you guys up " Nino whispered. Suddenly, I knew I wouldn't win. " I thought we were going to be together forever" 

" You like Alya" I explained, " You guys are soulmates!" His eyebrows scrunched up in anger as his face pointed towards the ground.

" You don't know how much pain it is to know it'll never work out with the person you love," Nino said as his voice grew hoarse. " Alya has moved on from us and you know it" Nino admitted. I could hear his voice cracked and I've never seen him so broken. So helpless. "She's a whole country away and every time a phone call ends my heart breaks" He cried. " You can't leave me too!" He was right. I didn't know the pain of being in love with someone so far away.

_I didn't know anything._

" I'm sorry" I replied " I'll never leave your side" Nino's arms wrapped around my waist and he cried. I could hear the whimpers creep out of his mouth.

" Thank you so much!" he says. I could hear a plate crash behind the door. 

Adrien 

Thankfully, Nino didn't take notice at all.

" Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash it off," I said. He nodded and turned away slowly. 

I feel horrible. I'm the worst person in the world.

**Nino's Pov:**

I felt horrible. I'm the worst person in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

What did you think? 

I think a beach day should be in the next chapter, wouldn't that be fun!


	7. We Are Extraordinary

**Marinette's Pov:**

Ever since that argument Adrien and Nino have been maladroit. That's why I planned this beach day. Both of them willingly responded in excitement, thankfully.

Nino drove as I sat in the back with Adrien. We all sang songs together like hyenas, Let's just say singing was something Alya acquired in our group. When the car went silent, Adrien fell asleep, as I started reading Cinder. Cars raced by our windows and the wind rushed towards me. Skies were cloudless and grass was a green,somewhat familiar to those electric eyes. Finally, we got to the beach. The sun shone brightly and kids ran across the boardwalk giggling.

"We made it to Deauville!" Nino announced. Adrien's eyes fluttered open to the sight of me. His face instantly flushes. Strangely, Nino didn't notice when Adrien jolts up.

"Sorry," He mumbles. Opening the door I can hear the calming beach waves. Throwing my shirt off, I start running toward the ocean. I can hear Nino calling my name but, I ignore it all. The burning sand tries sucking in my feet yet, their's no stopping me. I run into the water and the ice cold water contradict the hot sand. I turn to see Adrien and Nino running to me with their hands full of bags...Oops.

Adrien comes running into the water holding the sunscreen in his hands. His shorts were green with a black cat icon on the bottom, where have I seen that before? I rapidly splash him and his golden locks are soaked. Nino jumps onto me and we all laughed like nothing ever happened. 

Right now, at this moment...

" I feel extraordinary!" I scream.

 Nino and Adrien look at me in awe.

" That's perfect," Adrien says. His smile makes my heart skip a beat.

After a while, we all settled down. Adrien drifts to my side and whispers in my ear.

" You're so extraordinary"

His hot breath feels so nice on my face and time stops. I turn my head and our faces become close, just like that night. Then time starts again and he backs away. I watch him get up and then I see something. A cherry blossom on the middle of his back. Everything makes sense now.

_No Adrien, You're extraordinary._

 

**Author's note:**

9th grade is so harddddddddddddddddddddddddd

What did you guys think? I hope ya'll liked it!

I hope you are having a great day, beautiful!


	8. Oh Gosh I've Fallen

Marinette's Pov:

A cherry blossom.

It had to be a mistake.

Did he really not know? What should I do? What about the cat?  Sure, I did see a large poster in Adrien's room that resembled my tattoo yet, he's never told us anything about it. Also, Nino, I promised I'd never leave him. But, Adrien deserves know.

I saw my phone light up and a notification of a text appeared.

Nino is busy today, wanna hang out? - Adrien

Nino was busy again and I would be able to talk to Adrien, Alone.

\---

Adrien came over to the bakery and the room was quiet. The sky was clear and the traffic was nonexistent.

Was I about to ruin that?

" Adrien" I state. My body heating up and my feet kick the chair nervously. " I know who your soul mate is"

As an (anime styled) random breeze burst into the room Adrien's hair brushes into his eyes and his lip curl inwards.

Once again, silence filled the room.

" Uh," Adrien started. His fingers started to tap the table. " Who is it?" His green eyes looked down, in shame. I realized that beautiful green that hypnotized me. I want to be with him. I want to go on coffee dates and play badminton together. Everything I've fantasised about is something he needs to be apart of.

_I've really fallen._

" Adrien it's me!" I shouted, slamming my hand onto the table. His upper body thrust backwards, almost falling off the chair.

What have I done?

"Adrien, I'm in love with you" I stuttered. I sit back down and fidget with my fingers. Looking up, warm hands caress my rosy cheeks. The corner of his pinkish lips raise.

" Don't worry" he whisper. My heart begins to palpitate, like kettles at the movie theater.

"Where is my tattoo?" He questioned. His hand let go of me and he leans back into his seat.

" It's on your back," I say " I saw it at the beach"

_I'm sorry Nino._

" Mari.." Adrien starts as he grabs my hand. " I'm really in lo-"

" Guys?"

As I turn my head, my hand go cold.

_I already miss his warmth._

A familiar silhouette stands at the door.

_Nino?_

**Author's note:**

I wonder why Nino is always disappearing?

Sorry I haven't written. Marching band is something I really work hard for and school has gotten chaotic already. Just pray for me.

I've gotten really obsessed with Heat Haze Project too.

Additionally, I have a instagram account if you guys wanna check it out! It's pretty much just a anime account and I'm not the most active person...

My_fandom_account2  
 _( Self promotion)_


	9. I'm Disappearing

**Pov Nino:**

Ever since that day, Marinette has seem to distance herself from us. I don't know what happened in there but, I need to figure it out. Adrien has been off too. I notice him constantly looking around in hopes of her. What is this?

-

I rang his door bell and pop goes the weasel...he's at the door (The Landlady). 

"Why are you here so early?" Adrien complained as he stretched out his arms. His pajamas were wrinkled and his slippers had a big cheeky cat face. 

I think this guy has an obsession...

" What happened to Mari?" Adrien's face instantly grows pale. Slowly, he reaches towards my arm to rapidly pull me into his house.

"It's not my fault, It really isn't" Adrien whispers I can smell the guilt aura coming from him. His arms start shaking while his hands were clenched.         

**"She confessed to me"**

Those innocent words. 

Honestly, I could already see everything falling apart. I though we were going to be together forever. How could my Mari do this to me? How could they both betray me?

 I'm disappearing and soon I'll be nonexistence, forgotten, just like the gods. 

" It's okay" I say.

_It's not okay._

" don't feel bad, dude" I continued

_Feel bad._

" It's totally fate"

_This isn't suppose to happen._

" You've gotta fix this" 

_And forget about me..._

I can see the little spark of hope is his eyes. That little spark. Reminds me of her...

_He reminds me of Alya._

**Author's Note:**

Well, I've literally haven't written in weeks.

I've joined this club called Palette, hopefully my writing will become better as I practice there.

Let's all improve on what we enjoy together!


	10. I've Been Hit

**Marinette's POV:**

"Gosh what should I do?" I mumbled as I paced around my house. My stomach did flips in my body. 

" Adrien hates me and Nino hates me and everyone will hate me and AGHHHHH" I yelled as I face planted into my bed. Getting up, I knew I couldn't be like this forever.

"Marinette!" I shouted at my reflection " You've gotta do something so no one ever leaves you again!" As I brush my bangs to the side I walked down my stair confidently, not knowing what the heck I was going to do. Of course, everything slams in my face. Literally...

I walked right into a glass door and I see Adrien on the other side with his mouth full of laughter as I crumble to the ground. When I open my eyes I see Adrien's face way up close to me. I looked around and noticed that he and I were just on the floor in the middle of the bakery. I felt his hand push my back as my body gets pulled into his arms.

"That was the most hilarious thing ever" He laughs in my ear and rubs his forehead into my neck. His hand presses harder onto me and I nudge more into his chest. 

_He feels so warm._

" Adrien" I calmly say " You're making a scene"

**-**

As we awkwardly sat on my bed, no words came out.

"Uh," we both say together. Our eyes lock. 

 I need to talk.

" Adrien!" I exclaim " Please accept my feels" My hands clench as I look down.

" I wanna be with you" I shout. I let all the confidence pour out of my body. I'm not waiting for someone to ask me out. I can't hold it in anymore.

As his hand grab my shoulder, he pulls me into his embrace.

_He smells like cotton and a new book..._

_-_

**Author's Note:**

CLIFF HANGER BUT NOT REALLY BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS THAT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN UNLESS IT DOESN'T HAPPEN.

Well this story is coming to an end. I'll probably have few more chapters or something. 

I won't be writing often after this because I don't have much to write.

Thanks for reading!

_Kiwi_


	11. We're Face to Face

**Adrien Pov:**

I needed to tell her. I could no longer hold it in. I let go of her and I can see her tearing up. Everything comes down to this moment. I opened my mouth but nothing comes out.

Nino

His first love...but, she gave me color, she gave me purpose, and she gave me light. I want to watch movies late at night and kiss under the stars. I'd tell her about the stars I see in her eyes. I'd tell her about the universe she created for me. I'd defiantly tell her about the gravity I feel with her.

What is this feeling I've heard of?

" I want you to only look at me" I exclaim as I grab her hands. My fingers curl around her's "because I'm really in love"

Her tears start falling as the sunset glares through the window. Then I hear her laugh. She starts laughing hysterically. Her snort sneaks out but, she keeps laughing. I also burst into laughter and tears. We were laughing and crying extremely loudly at this point

" We look insane!" Marinette shouts at me while wiping her own tears. Putting my hand on her soft, warm cheeks I move my head onto her shoulder. Leaning my lips closer to her ear I whisper:

" Because you are insane"

-

Ugh, the alarm obnoxiously rings and echos in my empty room. Was it just a dream? How cruel... I slowly force myself out of my comforter, my phone makes a meow and I see a text.

**Marinette:** **How** **are we gonna tell him?**

_What?_

My dream...It's reality. I silently thrust my fist into the air and giggle but, how are we going to tell him? Nino is my precious and he deserves the truth. What is the truth?

_Hey Nino, I took the girl you love! Anyways how was your day?_

Well...I'm done.

**Author's note:**

lol, well I love you guys. Thanks for supporting my writing.

You are all very beautiful and I just wanna tell you that not all romances are like this and don't get your something so unrealistic. Everyone wants a beautiful love story but, you are beautiful enough for me. We don't need all this drama and sappy stuff to have something.

Every love has a story, and every story is beautiful no matter what!

I love you all so much!


	12. How Awkward

**Adrien's Pov:**

I can feel Marinette's eyes following me while I enter the class. Even though nothing has happen, my hands begin to sweat and my eyes shift from side to side. As if I'd find treasure on the ceramic, tiled floors. 

While sliding into my seat, my leg gets caught onto the table leg. As my weight shifts towards the seat, my hand slams onto the desk. Everyone's heads turn to see the guy with his face inches from the seat. My face instantaneously heats up but, some familiar giggles calm me down.  

"Hey," I hear whiling getting up " when did you become so prone to clumsiness?" Marinette's sarcastic smirk is the first thing I see. Suddenly, nothing seems so maladroit anymore.

"Hmm, I don't know" I shrug " Maybe I got it from you" She laughs while leaning closer to me. Her hands rest against the desk. 

" I must be a bad influences!" Marinette jokes. I can feel laughter slipping through my lips. 

_Maybe everything will be okay._

DING-DONG

At that second the door burst open and Nino's standing at the door with sweat, dripping down his face. As his face turns to Marinette and I, with our faces leaning towards each other, we both push away. Her face turns away from me and she becomes completely red. I'd laugh at her, but I probably look the same.

" Hey Nino" I stutter. Well, this day has just been uncomfortable.

" Let's talk at lunch" He mumbles while walking past us. His shoulders slump and his face looks...annoyed. 

_I'm so sorry..._

 

**Author's note:**

I hate that awkward is spelled so...awkwardly. Maybe it was intentional. 

Hello my readers! How was your day? I can't stop coughing and Marching band season ended. If you understand my pain just...Post- band depression. My chapters are slowly getting shorter but, that's because I have no idea what to write. Helppppppppppp


	13. What a Chick-Flick

**Adrien's Pov:**

The courtyard was surprisingly empty, maybe it was faith. Nino looked really fidgety for some reason. Shouldn't Marinette and I be the ones that are nervous?

"Mari" Nino states. _Has he always called her that?_ She instantly jolts up. " I'm sorry for controlling you" he continues " I took advantage of your kindness and used you to fill up the emptiness in my heart"

Marinette gives him a soft smile and says " don't be sorry, you can use me anytime" Suddenly, Nino brings his arms around Marinette and bursts into tears.

" Mari, you're the best" He cries into her shoulder.

To tell you the truth, _I'm a tiny bit jealous._

He slowly pulls away from Marinette and his face is flushed while his eyes are swollen. I never knew how fragile Nino was.

"Adrien" he states with a formal voice. " If you hurt her, I will kill you" his eyes give me the death glare and his mouth has a devious smirk.

"Guys" He laughs while patting me on the shoulder.

" I'm in love with Alya"

**Marinette's Pov:**

This guy is an idiot. As if he didn't think I would know! Adrien looks pretty astonished though. He's so dense.

"Nino, I know you love her, I love her too but..." I'm already feeling guilty for what I'm about to say

" It's too late"

Nino,as confident as ever, stares right at me and I know he agrees with me. On the other hand, Adrien looks extremely flustered and nervous. These boys are really one of a kind.

"She's gone" he say " And she's moved on from us, but that doesn't mean I ever will"

Nino has matured so much. Maybe in another universe...Alya never left. Yet, this is where we are. This is what happens.

"Adrien?" Nino asks " Are you crying?" He laughs and I know it's not authentic.

" This is the worst chick-flick ever!" Adrien shouts. "the boy gets the girl!"

(or any other gender, I don't judge)

"this isn't fair!" He cries.

Nino slowly lifts up Adrien's chin and I'm broshipping it so much.

"The boy did get the girl, though" Nino says. He smiles at both of us and exclaims

**"After all, you guys are soulmates!"**   
  
  
  


**Author's note:**

I think that's it...I might write one more chapter for the fluffs but...I think that's it.

 


	14. Hello Again

Marinette Pov:

Long distance is hard, I'll tell you that. The phone continued to ring the same aggravating sound.

_Alya, Please answer._

The ringing ended.

" Sorry girls, my fan base needs me"

***BEEP***

It wasn't always like this. The phone use to be answered. We use to be her priorities. She cried so much when she was leaving. Were all those feelings an act? Did we even play a part in her life?

" Mari, it was inevitable" Nino said. His voice was clear and confident but, I wasn't gonna take it.

" she forgot about us" I cried "she moves on and we're left in her shadow" My hand trembled on my lap, But then the phone started ringing.

It was Alya.

" Hey guys!" She greeted while waving her hand violently " Sorry about that, my phone died" Her gentile smile rested against her face.

"Hey" Nino exclaimed. His voice got bubbly and his cheeks flushed. He was love sick.

_Why isn't he in pain like me?_

Nino wrapped his arms around my waist and suddenly, his mouth smiled as wide as a boy on Christmas day.

" Alya!" He giggled

**" I love you"**   
  
  


Her face instantaneously went red and her eyes widened. I couldn't tell if it was in fear or in shock.

" Nino" She stuttered... How cute.

**" I love-ed you"**

Her voice was low and serious while, Nino has a fake smile plastered against his face.

" It's okay" He says in a calming voice as he combed his hand through his hair.

The call ended and Nino stared into the black, phone screen. His eyes looked lifeless.

" I knew she was over me" Nino mumbled. "I knew I was too late" He continued as tears welled up in his eyes.

"But I had to say something!" his voice pleaded

" I had to say hello, one more time!"

His arm tightens around my waist and the pain poured out of his soul.

I patted his back softly and whispered

**" you did great"**   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

Is my writing getting any better? I sure hope so...

Should I make this the last chapter? I think it would be a nice epilogue to end on.

See you later,

_ KIWII _


	15. Badminton? More like Not-Bad-minton!

(Disclaimer: this is just fluff)

It was a gorgeous spring day: flowers sparkles and birds sang a cheerful tune. And, as a usually Saturday morning, Marinette and Adrien took the empty park to themselves. Their competitiveness needed to be satisfied. 

"Got the sandwiches?" Marinette ask while swinging her arms side by side.

"Yup" he responds, simply. They walk together in stable silence. The sun had just rose and the two soulmates set up their net.

" Last week was a flunk," Marinette threats " I'll totally get you this time" Her shuttlecock flew upwards as she swung with her might.

" Whatever you say, your highness" He laughs as he spikes (the correct term is actually smash, spike is used for volleyball) the shuttlecock down to the grass.  Marinette runs frantically to the shuttlecock and slide on the ground.

"That was a lucky shot" She shouts in frustration while brushing off the grass from her pink capris.

" **Luck isn't real** " he says " the only thing by my side is skill" Marinette mockingly, sticks her tongue out and tosses the shuttlecock over the net.

" Your serve"

" You okay?"

" Oh, now you're asking! Well my capris just got stained so I'm fired up"

"Okay..."

He serves the shuttlecock and Marinette swings her racket violently. He jumps as it shoots past his face.

" Damn" he mumbles as Marinette spins on her heel cackling.

"My serve!" She cheers. He passes it back to her, and she attempts to catch it with one hand. It fumbles to the ground.

Marinette serves again and he runs to the left to just makes it. Marinette swings and the shuttlecock soars upwards. Adrien, once again, run back but, it's too late. The birdy floats to the ground.

"Gosh you're so much better than me" He stutters while picking up the birdy.

" I know!" She says exuberantly. The wind combs through her soft hair and her smile appears devious and effervescent.

"Stop staring at me" Marinette jokes. He flushes in response and passes the birdy back.

"I'm thinking of growing out my bangs" She says while, this time, catching the shuttlecock.

"It would suit you" he says in agreement.  His face stays red as he nervously scratches his neck. Parents and children start filling up the park. Their banter is no longer private and the carousel beings to play. The sun has rose farther up so the sky was no longer blood orange.

" I think my look is starting to get childish and immature" she continues " Pink is kind of girly, isn't it?" She shrugs in defeat.

" If you want to change your image, go do so"  Adrien states "but, I think your child-like wonder is extraordinary, I'd rather have us never grow up" Marinette quickly hides her embarrassment by tilting her head down, her bangs cover her face.

"No" She starts " Adrien, you're extraordinary"

**Author's Long Note:**

Hey beautifuls,

This story has come to an end.

The twist and turns, the happy and the sad...It's all over.

Now I know you wanna see what happens to Nino and Alya well, here's the thing:

That part of the story is up to you. They are soulmate so, they're bound to be together, continue the story.  If it's in a   
day, or if it's in 10 years. If they meet up at a book convention or it becomes a college au. It's your choice. I'd love to see the creative sparks in your eyes.

If you write a sequel to my story, please send it to me. I'm not being lazy, I just wanna give others a chance so people can make a **miraculous** story.

I've also started a MariChat fic, so go check it out!

I love you guys so much,  the popularity I got is thanks to you.

                               Kiwii is signing out...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just saying that if you wanna know more about myself, my future works and my social media, then check out my profile. It will have all the information there. 
> 
> And if you don't care about any of that then...nevermind.


End file.
